


【冰九】良师亦友（13）

by Unknowndeath



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknowndeath/pseuds/Unknowndeath





	【冰九】良师亦友（13）

洛冰河一头砸向桌子，好不容易缓和还升温的感情让他心乐不已，谁知道……  
  
“课业优先。”  
  
去他妈的课业！  
  
他像个弃妇似的，可怜巴巴的钻进在床上看书的沈清秋怀里……  
  
三秒后被拎回了椅子上。  
  
六秒后沈清秋回到床上。  
  
八秒后……“你还有五张考卷。”  
  
“嗙”的一声，洛冰河站了起来，把沈清秋笼罩在自己的阴影里。  
  
沈清秋挑着眉，等待。  
  
下一秒……  
  
“……写完了有奖励吗？”  
  
“你会拥有更多知识，回去！”  
  
从沙滩回来后洛冰河一点腥都没尝到，一丁点都没有！当他欲求不满时沈清秋回了他一句：“偷腥的猫是吃不到正餐的。”  
  
噢！他哪一次偷腥被发现了！  
  
洛冰河抱着头苦恼不已。  
  
早知道就先多偷一点了！  
  
  
他们能够在一起的时间很短，大部分的时间沈清秋还不让碰，洛冰河垂着头走在街上，沈清秋才终于于心不忍，牵住了他的手。  
  
！  
  
洛冰河紧紧回握，心脏跳得特别快。只听沈清秋轻哼一声说：“小孩子。”却没发现，自己的耳朵微红。  
  
走到了每次分离的地方，洛冰河抱住爱人给了一个吻，出乎意料的是，沈清秋没有推开他，坦然的与他缠绵。  
  
压抑已久的欲望终于得到解放，洛冰河将面前的人揉进心坎里，探寻着对方的小口，沈清秋也不遑多让，高超的吻技隐隐有反压的趋势，仍然保留实力的给予对方展现的机会。  
  
夜幕为两人的爱情散下坚守秘密的纱，细腻品尝短暂的欢愉……  
  
  
唇舌相离，沈清秋看到对方红噗噗的脸颊，可见对方多么的努力，心中为己暗笑，上面的位置应该是归他了。  
  
沈清秋拍了拍洛冰河的肩，在对方不明所以的状况下回以一个微笑，等到身影消失在黑暗中，他放下手，转身走向了他这一次之后……再也不会踏入的地方。  
  
从口袋里拿出一颗药丸吞下，尚未尝到苦涩就已经落入腹里，他仍是拿起一片口香糖，湮灭了证据。  
  
沈清秋推开另一个世界的门，微微呼吸着淫靡的空气，一双纤细的长腿走到他的面前，什么也没有问，只有一句好久不见。  
  
沈清秋笑道，也没多久吧月姐，这句话留待下次吧。  
  
因为下次……可能会更久呢……  
  
或许根本没下次了……  
  
  
十一点多了，木清芳揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，合上日记，他抚上不久前柳清歌送他的耳钉，露出幸福又无奈的微笑。  
  
“你要出去？”柳清歌看着穿外套的细瘦身影，想到还没有回家的沈清秋，不禁皱起了眉头。  
  
“他正等着我去呢，三哥。”木清芳故意用生殊的称谓唤他，我这不是要让你的耳钉发挥功用嘛。木清芳心里想着，还给了柳清歌一个放心的微笑。  
  
关门的声音格外的清脆，丝毫没有留恋之意，为家里添了份冷寂，柳清歌自知这样的想法不免像小媳妇，脸红了也无法阻止这样的心思。  
  
木清芳关门刹那，笑容连带最后一丝温暖被挡在门的另一边，他无声的说了三个字，故作潇洒的转身离开……  
  
这次，要了结一切。  
  
  
木清芳接到岳清源电话时已经在月姐面前了。  
  
岳清源急切的声音完全不影响木清芳的表情，“嗯，晚了。”冷冷的几声，挂电话的键被无情的按下，月姐笑了起来，身边倏然间即包围了几名大汉，他卷着头发摇了摇头，“消息传得真快，可惜，还是慢了一步。”  
  
“是啊，”木清芳微微仰起的头摆出了不屑的表情，“就靠我大哥那颗木鱼脑袋，你期望他知道什么？”他挣扎着甩开架着他的手，最后还是被迫吸入乙醚，失去了意识。  
  
被挂掉的手机回归沉静，岳清源的手无法控制的颤抖，木清芳的几个字无非给予他沉重的打击，办公室内传来的谈话声更让他寒毛竖起。  
  
具有磁性的声音对岳清源来说就如同地狱的召唤，但召唤的人不是他，是他身边最亲近的人。  
  
清秋！你到底在哪里？  
  
沙发上的人脸上不知道已经抽搐几次嘴角，在看到全然失神的岳清源后，终于绷不住脸，用手虚掩的嘴角，让岳清源坠入冰窟。  
  
明明事情发生了，他却没有办法做任何事。  
  
  
  
“咳咳……咳……”睁开双眸，伴随着清冽的锁链声的，只有从门缝可以看到的一点光芒，沈清秋可以确定自己是被囚禁了。  
  
耳朵可以听到六尺处粗重的呼吸声，他的头稍倾，准确的猜出对他虎视眈眈的男人……  
  
“秋剪罗，你怎么还没死？”  
  
熄掉手上的烟，吐出一口云雾，秋剪罗优雅的站了起来，衣冠禽兽，沈清秋想。  
  
“抓我做什么？我记得那时候我蜡烛可是有瞄准才丢的。”沈清秋像一只被束缚的野兽，尽管身陷囹圄，却依然从容，一切的危险都似羽毛般无害。  
  
来人将沈清秋的下巴扳向自己，粗鲁的搓揉他的嘴唇，“毕竟现在医疗如此发达，让你快活了几年，就好了伤疤忘了疼了？”  
  
“伤疤？”沈清秋放声大笑，“就你那个大小？根本没感觉。”  
  
“喂喂，你不会是打算直接来吧？”被抬起一脚的他鄙视的眼眸藏着无数嘲讽，“到底还是你太小不敢帮我扩张吧？”  
  
只听对方一声叹息，“小九，你知不知道你这张嘴不拿来说话时，是多么惹人怜爱，说话时又让人想狠狠侵犯。”喀啦一声，沈清秋双脚大张，锁链固定住他的膝盖，又是唰的一声，下身一览无遗。  
  
野兽的视线盯着沈清秋，身旁的利爪却骤的收起，“调教师来了。”他说，“你可别太快就被驯服了呀，不然我的乐趣一下子就……没了，”秋剪罗咬住他的耳朵，厮磨着恶魔的语句，“那你就只好和你妈一样……”  
  
“哐啷——”抽出被咬住的耳朵，锁链随之而响，沈清秋散发出警告的讯息，秋剪罗当作没发现，硬是强吻了他。  
  
“嘶——这害我更期待你乖乖躺在我身下的样子了。”  
  
沈清秋吐掉嘴里的暗血，令人发怵的对秋剪罗笑道：“我宁可躺在别人身下，也绝对不要你这个太监。”  
  
巴掌声和敲门声同时响起，秋剪罗收回了手，瞪了眼站在门口的调教师，拂袖而去。  
  
那么……要开始了呢……  
  
听着接近的脚步声，沈清秋闭上了眼。  
  
  
  
另一处监禁室内的木清芳也从昏迷中醒来，他的眼上覆盖着布料，看来……对方是有备而来。  
  
“木清芳，第epx0608号实验品。”  
  
听到这句话，木清芳一怔，也随即反应过来，“既然你都知道我是谁了，好歹也让我看看你的长相吧？”木清芳听着规律的脚步声，下巴适当的抬起角度，“不过就算你用了变声器，我还是有头绪的。”  
  
“毕竟能和苏夕颜长得如此相像的人也没几个。”  
  
“对吧？洛颜？”  
  
“还是我该叫你，天郎君？”  
  
“呵……”洛颜摘下变声器，“果然是能逃出实验室的实验体。”  
  
“抓你的用意应该已经很明显了，若是你不乖乖配合，沈清秋那家伙，可能会不怎么好过喔……”  
  
手铐喀啦的作响，洛颜的唇角翘了起来，果然是同甘共苦的兄弟，比起那没用的血缘关系，他们之间的情感还更加浓厚。  
  
等待了许久，木清芳冷静下来喘了几口大气，绝望又不甘愿的撇了嘴，“我答应你，不过，我要先看到沈清秋。”  
  
洛颜抚摸着手上的实验纪录，心中有说不出的期待，但他告诉自己不要着急，只要手上有这两个人，岳清源他们就不敢轻举妄动。  
  
“哼，竹枝郎，带他走。”  
  
此时木清芳在心里勾起小小的微笑，第一步，达成，但愿家里那边一切安好……  
  
柳清歌知道他这样做会是什么表情呢？  
  
  
  
  
翻开日记的他心中五味杂陈。  
  
内页分明就是写给他看的：  
  
前几天你送我的耳钉，是我喜欢的风格，谢谢你。  
  
我在日记底下都压着小纸屑，我的日记被动过，纸屑就会掉下来，想必你知道我接下来要说什么了。  
  
但我不打算对你生气，我知道你害怕我又消失不见，我们一直都在一起，身边突然只剩空气的感觉的确很孤单，其实我也想要一直和你坐着看书，依偎着享受午后的阳光，用一副耳机分享音乐，可是老天不可能一直顺着我们的意愿是不？  
  
就算不生气了，还是要有点小惩罚对吧？五日内请你好好带在家吧，不要告诉大哥我的位置，清秋我会顾着，要是洛冰河疯了似的找他就让他找，找到了沈清秋就送给他了。  
  
并且请在七日内找到我，尽管很任性，但还请忍受我的倔强，找到了，我还是你的，找不到……  
  
哈哈，发生了再说。  
  
清华交给四姐吧，他还在发育，别饿着他了。  
  
多给我点信心吧，你以为照顾你的是谁呢？  
  
木清芳留。  
  
柳清歌紧咬着唇，将日记合上，木清芳这次虽然玩得有点过火，却也让他明白对方的想法。  
  
木清芳总是让他做想做的事，他只在他需要帮助时伸出援手，其余时刻都只是静静站在他身后，支持他的决定。  
  
而他却想要掌握对方的一举一动，他没有在木清芳上班时跟着他，但在他送的耳钉里埋了追踪器，他会敏感的在对方回家时拥抱，就怕他身上有香水或是酒味。  
  
就像恒久平静的大海要起伏即是海啸，和顺的人生气起来便是世界末日，而木清芳给柳清歌的回应，就是在失踪一次。  
  
他坐到颓废的岳清源身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“他们会没事的，相信他们。”  
  
他们可是木清芳和沈清秋。  
  
没事的。  
  
一定。


End file.
